percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Greek God High: Chapter 2
Poseidon walked down to the pools, and looked at the long line of people signing up for water polo. "'Scuse me, Don coming through!" He said, pushing through the Nesoi and Oceanids. He walked up to Mr. Pontus and said, "Yo Pon, can I sign up for Captain?" Pontus rolled his eyes, saying, "Sport, Oceanus already signed up for it!" "But I'm better than him!" Don complained. "Well, have a dunking battle. Whoever dunks the other underwater first becomes captain." Poseidon immediately changed into his speedo and dove in. He kicked Oceanus in the jeuvos and started to pull him under. "OH HELL NAW!" Oceanus said. They kept fighting, and continued for the next hour or so... In the basketball courts, Zeus owned all the other weak kids. Coach Uranus was very fond of him, and named him captain of the school basketball team. Hera walked past him and winked as she headed to cheerleading. "Ok my future cheerleaders, you are looking so fine today!" Eros said. The girls all looked disgusted. He told them to do a bunch of gymnastic crap, since he didn't know anything about cheerleading. He only took the job for the girls. In the end, Aphrodite kicked Artemis in the face, calling her a girl with a boy's name, Hera slipped multiple times, and they all made it. As Uranus moved to football tryouts, Ares, Atlas, Heracles, Krios, and a bunch of others stood in line. Krios tossed the ball in the air, trying to show off, but couldn't catch the ball. The cheerleaders laughed hysterically as he hit himself in the face tying to catch it. "Ok kiddies, I want you to prove yourselves to me." Coach Anus said. With that, Heracles tackled Krios, broke both his arms, and swiped the ball away from him. He told Ares and Atlas to go long, and chucked the ball for a touchdown. Uranus looked shocked, as he hadn't even told them what to do. As they ran to the touchdown area, Atlas punched Ares in the face and caught the ball. Aphrodite immediately ran to Ares aid, asking if she could kiss his face so he could feel better. They ended up making out for ten minutes. "Um..." Coach Anus muttered, "Heracles, you are captain of the team. Everyone else made it except Krios." Krios looked hurt, and then tackled a minor god, which ended up having him stuck inside the field. "I strong!" Krios said. "Fine, you made the team." Coach Anus muttered. Meanwhile... Apollo set up a fart arrow tip on Mrs. G's (Gaia) chair. As the fat lady walked in, she said, "Welcome to ma class. Now ya'll gonna learn 'bout geography of the world. My name is mrs.- YOW!!!" The farting arrow had let out a loud fart and pierced Mrs. YOW's plump buttock. "Who in the name of Hades did this?!?!?!?!" She screamed. Hades rolled his eyes. "Don't use my name in vain!" He spat. "DETENTION!" she wailed. "Mrs. YOW reminds me of a whale." 'Pollo whispered to Demi (Demeter). "Ok, well ya'll kids are gonna have to stay in at lunch!" Gaia decided. A loud annoyed moan came from the classmates. "Even Tartarus is nicer than you!" Demeter said. Speaking of Tartarus, Athena was having a not-so-good-time in Mr. Tart's class. Hermes had made some jokes about Tartarus being dirty trash, and was the sentenced to a week's ban in Tartarus. Athena then told him that that was illegal, and in result she was whacked across the face with a cane. "STUPID GIRL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HORRIBLE CRIME HE HAS COMMITTED!" "You're full of s***(Should I say crap instead?)!" Athena said angrily. Mr. Tart left the classroom, crying about how people made fun of what was inside him. In Mr. Ron's (Chronos) class, a ten year old taught Hephaestus and Dionysus about the black plague, always pointing at Hephaestus' skin when he said black. Hephaestus stormed out of the classroom, while Dionysus took a shot vodka. Suddenly Mr. Ron transformed into and eighty year old man and fell asleep, muttering Ke$ha's Tik Tok as he dreamt. Hestia then slapped Dionysus across the face, took his vodka bottle, and then threw it out the window, telling him that he shouldn't drink at school. He shrugged and ate some alchoholic grapes instead. Read about Lunch in the next chapter! Category:Greek God High Category:Dagostino Category:Illoras Category:Chapter Page